Vampires Are Real
by arebeltotheidea
Summary: Renee and Phil have another kid, and Bella is vampire. Its Renee's birthday and Edward and Bella come down to celebrate too. As the years go by, River meets Edward again and again. Will something unexpected come up in Rivers life? Edward? ECxOC M 4 later
1. You Are My Colours

**_Hey peeps! New story... I've had the idea for a very long time now... i just needed to write it up!_**

**_Tell me if you like it or not, so i can continue! :)_**

**_Enjoy!! R&R!!_**

ONLY RIVER DWYER IS MINE!!

* * *

**SUMMERY: Renee and Phil have another kid, and Bella is vampire. Its Renee's birthday and Edward and Bella come down to celebrate too. As the years go by, River meets Edward again and again. Will something unexpected come up in River's life? Edward?**

* * *

DIARY OF RIVER DWYER. AGE 7

_Dear Diary,_

_It's mom's birthday today! And guess what dad and I are doing for her? Well... we're not actually doing anything, but Bella and her boyfriend are coming down. Remember Bella? My half sister? She saw me when I was little supposedly, but I've only seen photos. I don't remember what her boyfriends name is... but my mom went all weird when she talked about him._

_Boyfriends. Ew. Who wants to even touch a boy anyways? All they do is spit at your feet and take your coloring pencils! I hate boys._

_Dad is about to go pick Bella and her boyfriend up from the airport... I'm going to! Mom's out shopping, and we're having a party tonight. It should all be really fun!_

_As Another day passes..._

_River_

--

"River, sweetie?"

I looked up from my book to the door. My dad, Phil Dwyer, smiled in at me, his strawberry blonde hair all spiking up. He opened the door and crept in, closing it behind him.

He sad on my bed, all the toys around the end of it bobbing up and down. It was a water bed.

My walls were shades of maroon and blacks, the curtains a very thin purple silk. Everything was dark and dolls lined my walls and desks.

He smiled, "What are you reading?"

I held up my book, "Poetry."

He knocked my chin lightly with his fist, "Are you ready to go to the airport?"

"Yes, daddy!" I dropped the book and slipped off the bed, running over and putting my messy brown hair into a pony tail. It curled down to my shoulders and I pulled my jumper on. "Can we go? Can we go now?!"

"Yes, River," He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him out of my room and down the stairs.

We climbed into our red Holden Astra and I sighed. I loved the feel of the black leather seats. Dad pulled the seat belt over me and buckled it in before getting in the other side.

Driving to the airport didn't take too long. I was too distracted to notice the time. I watched the buildings pass in the city and the radio played out some of my favorite songs. I may only be seven years of age, but I kept up with the new music on the charts.

Before I could count the seconds before the lights changed, my dad stopped the car and I got out.

Waiting at the gates was the longest standing on two feet I had ever done. Well, it felt like it!

I watched the balloons bob along and large bunches of flowers go passed. I was about to go and lie on an available seat when I heard Dad suck in a lot of air, "There they are..."

I turned around looking everywhere for them, but I couldn't see anything. Everyone was too tall!

I watched Dad wave and beam but I still couldn't see anything. I pushed around a few peoples legs and then saw a ghost.

He was really pale and his eyes were almost like a glowing piece of amber. I was so busy staring that I didn't notice him walk over to us. When I blinked a few more times, I noticed he was standing right next to Bella. Wait a minute... Bella... that... That must have been her boyfriend! She had a ghost for a boyfriend?!

"Isabella," Dad said, pulling her into a hug. I waited for a moment before she said the line that was running through my head.

"Its just Bella, Phil." She smiled, hugging him back, "How's mom?"

"She's great... but remember. You're ariving here is a complete secret."

She laughed, "I've got my whole entrence scene planned out!"

I frowned up at my sister. I had no idea what the two adults were talking abuot, but all I could do was watch the ghost out of the corner of my eye.

Bella then turned to me, "River? Is that you?!"

I shrugged, "Who eles would steal my body and live inside it."

She frowned, "A horror movie fan?"

"Yup!" I grinned.

"Come here!" She bent down and pulled me into a hug. I jumped onto her, feeling her... well... I was surprised at how cold she was. Almost like some sort of walking ice cube.

"River, I want you to meet someone okay?"

I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were also a strange gold colour, her hair was silky smooth and her skin was as pale as the ghosts. But she had always been pale... I thought her eyes were brown like moms.

"Who?"

She smiled and stood up, "River, this is Edward."

I looked up at the ghost, and stared. He looked at Phil before his eyes landed down on me. Then a smile broke over his face.

I didn't smile. I didn't even blink. All I wanted to do, was watch him smile at me. It was like when you watched TV for so long, that you just sat there staring at the colours instead of the actual pictures. Okay... maybe only I did that... but still. Edward was my colours.

"River?"

I shook my head and looked back at Bella, "Hmm?"

She looked at Edward and then me. I bit my lip and dared another look back at him. It was just like the first. His colours, "Hi."

"Hello, River." Edward bent down and held out a hand.

It took me three seconds to notice his hand was out. Three, very, long seconds. I shook it and it was just like Bella's cold body. What was wrong with them?

"Shall we get home, I'm sure you want to unpack?" Phil smiled.

"That would be great!" Bella pulled her bag along and put held her hand to me. I took it and smiled, my head clear of all the thoughts of Edward.

"So, Bells!" I skipped along, "Where do you live?"

"I live in Forks with Edward."

I frowned, "I thought people only live together when they are married?"

She looked at Edward who was biting his lip to stop from laughing and back to me. "Some..."

"Mom'll be happy to see you!"

"I'll be happy to see her." She winked.

I looked over to Edward and he looked down, catching me in the act. I felt my little cheeks get really hot and I looked down, running over to the car and climbing in.

"Edward, you can sit in the front." Bella said, climbing in the back next to me when we paacked the things in.

Edward got in the car smoothly and smiled over his shoulder at me.

"Um," I stared at him, "What's that?" I pointed to Bella's wrist.

"What's what? Oh, that... An old friend gave that to me." She fingered the small wooden animal attached to her bracelet.

"What happened to her?"

She chuckled, "Him actually... Nothing. He lives back home."

I smiled, "its pretty."

Bella looked up at Edward and then me again. I didn't understand why they kept shearing these weird looks. A low rumbling sound started. I looked at Edward, "How did you do that?"

"Do what, River?" He smiled.

"Make that sound!"

He frowned, his smile now bemused.

"The... 'Hrrr' sound!" I tried to mimic the weird noise, but it came out gurgled and tickled my throat.

He laughed, "I didn't make that sound."

I crossed my arms in frustration, "You made a weird noise."

"River," Phil scolded starting the car.

"Sorry."

Bella laughed, "Its fine, Phil."

And then they started talking adult talk. It was really boring and I ended up falling asleep in the car.

--

I felt the engine cut off and my legs tingled for a moment. The doors all opened and I heard voices outside, but I didn't want to open my eyes. The door next to me opened and I felt the cool breeze on my neck.

Arms went around me and I felt myself swing up in the air. The coldness was cut off and I opened my eyes. I yelped in shock and grabbed onto the persons shirt, only to realize it was Edward carrying me. I let go of his shirt slowly and grinned stupidly as my cheeks got warm again. He grinned at me, his golden eyes kind.

"Did I frighten you?" He asked.

I closed my eyes to his voice, I was so soothing and it could put me to sleep almost. "No..." I breathed.

"May be time for a sleep."

I lay my head against his shoulder, "Stay with me?"

He chuckled and I felt us walking.

--

When I woke, it was day time. I couldn't believe myself! I had missed my mothers birthday party and everything. I slipped out of bed and ran down stairs, almost missing the last.

I burst into the kitchen and looked around. Mom sat on a stool, "Morning honey."  
"Mom? Where's Bella? And Edward?"

"They had to leave very early this morning. Something was happening back in Forks that they needed to get back. Come here honey." She held out her arms.

I let out a small sob and padded slowly towards my mom. I hadn't even said goodbye to Bella and Edward.

Edward...

**_Next chapter... she will be older... :)_**


	2. Bats Are Friends

**_Haha... This chapter was fun to write, though, I hated the first._**

**_Sorry for the very fast and breif first chapter, but it was only supposed to be River's first meeting to Edward. Very quick. Very breif. Now she's a little older and has more control over what she's doing... But not all the fun and games start just yet. More chapters to come when River is fourteen!_**

**_Enjoy, read and review PLEASEEE!! :D_**

**_xxx_**

* * *

DIARY OF RIVER DWYER. AGE 14

_Dear Diary,_

_Schools been really boring lately, and Dad tells me that it's stupid to keep a diary now. I love you diary, don't worry, I'm so not getting rid of you. Dad's just been real idiotic lately, I hate him._

_Mom's being very quiet and won't tell me why I am supposed to stay home while they go out. It's pissed me off and I want to go over to Abby's! She just got a dog and she wanted me to see him, but mom won't let me._

_Life's so unfair right now. Dad's also mad because a boy called Alex asked me out a few days ago, but I got in even more trouble because I said yes. I had to tell him no, and make up a lame excuse that I wasn't into him or something. I'd never say that my dad didn't let me. That's so lame._

_So here I am... reading the normal poetry and crap, listening to my metal and stashed away in my room, wondering why the hell mom made me stay home again. Oh well... I guess I'll find out, wont I?_

_Another day passes, I still think of you..._

_River_

--

"HONEY! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" Mom called from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and logged off my computer. I swung around my chair and jumped down the stairs, grabbing onto the pillar and swinging around, landing on the balls of my feet, in my long zebra stripped socks. Dad always yelled at me for doing 'acrobatics' inside the house. When they weren't home I would jump and swing from the upstairs banister, just because I could.

I went to the door and opened it, twirling a lock of my dark hair. I stared up at my mom and chewed on my gum, "Password?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Move honey."

I turned up my nose in disgust and ducked away from her hair-ruffling-hand. Dad came in with bags in his arms and then my jaw locked and I couldn't chew.

Bella stood there, her eyes the same light gold as I remembered when I was little, "You?" I asked.

"River, hey... Wow... you've changed a lot." Bella grinned at me.

I blinked, "Sorry, uh, hey!" I leaned over and hugged her in a rib crushing hug. She laughed and put her bag down, taking me in her arms.

"How are you Riv?"

"Good_, great_! Now that you're here! I haven't seen you."

She pulled away, "I'm glad you're happy I'm here..." She lowered her voice, "Imagine you and me in a room if we were mad at each other."

I laughed, "My temper's worse than yours."

She shrugged, "So be it."

I went to close the door but a white hand stopped it. I looked up into some more golden eyes. The ghost!

"Edward?" I frowned.

"River." He smiled.

I opened the door to let him in, goggling at him the way I used to. He hadn't changed at all. Actually... Now that I thought about it... Bella hadn't gotten any older looking either! "Edward, hey. Do you want a hug, or is that too awkward for you?" I smirked.

He laughed and held his arms out.

I walked into them and sighed against him, secretly savoring the touch, "Flight good?"

He chuckled, "Normal."

I pulled away, "Come in."

Mom, Dad and Bella were talking in the kitchen and I stood there for a while before offering to take my sister's bags and Edward's to their rooms downstairs.

Edward came along and I showed him down, "We've had some renovations sinse last time... It's all carpeted down here now and a lot of art." I smiled over my shoulder to Edward, "Mom's doing." I pulled the bags down and led him into a small room, "This is yours and Bella's... no doubt you two would want a room together..."

He smiled, "Are you always like this?"

I put the suitcase onto the bed with a huff and wiped the hair out of my face, "Like what?"

"You have changed a lot." He laid his suitcase down gracefully on the bed, hardly making it move.

I looked at it with a raised eyebrow, "Touché."

He laughed again.  
"How is it," I stretched over the bed, sprawling out, "That I amuse you so much?"

The corner of his lips were turned up into a crooked smile, as he rooted through his bag, "You are a strange child."

"Complete with every stitch!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind... something I- what's that?" I pulled something out of his suitcase.

He laughed, "I wanted to show that to you."

I looked over it, "Whoa... it's beautiful!" It was a thick, old book. Leather bound and almost falling to bits. I opened it up and saw manuscript with a load of black dots all over it, "Piano?"  
"Yes." Edward sat down next to me, "I heard you play?"

I nodded, "Yeah... but... this is crazy!"

He chuckled, "Its mine."

I stared at him. My blue eyes wide, "Wha? You wrote this? All of it?"

He nodded, "Well... I copied it out. My ordinal it at my home back in Forks."

I gawked at the book, "Let me rephrase that... _You're_ crazy!"

"Because I play piano?"

"No, stupid!" I held the book up to his face, "Because you play it like this! I could never do this!" I put the book in my lap, "Never."

He ran a finger over the old parchment, "It's yours."

I gasped, "No way!"

He smiled, "You are a funny child."

I nudged him, "Well you're a crazy old man."

He frowned, "Now the old part you have right."

I smirked, "How old are you, old man?"

He pursed his lips, "Ohh... over one hundred years old."

I laughed, "Well I'm a billion years old!"

"So be it." He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "We can be old crazy people."

I nodded, "I'd like that."

"RIVER! EDWARD! COME ON, WE'RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER!"

I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him out of the room, "You're gonna love it here in Jacksonville!"

"Am I?" Edward teased as we both climbed up the stairs.

--

The restaurant was all seafood. The one thing I had eaten every night this week. As soon as my mom ordered the big lobster I was in the bathroom, swearing to myself that I wouldn't throw up.

I sat at the table pushing around the salad with my fork as Bella took massively inhuman bites of her crab cakes. It was like she had forgotten how to eat or something. Edward nibbled on some bread, but that was all. I put my fork down and escaped out onto the balcony where I listened to the acoustic band and watched the wave's crash over the shore.

"Was the meal that nauseating?"

I turned to see Bella grinning at me. I laughed, "What? Unlike you... inhaling it all."

She bit her lip and looked worried, "I was hungry." She stood next to me and leaned on the balcony rail, mirroring myself. "How's school?"

I shrugged, "Pathetic."

She smirked, "I'm sure its more fun then where I live. Lots of people, friends..." She nudged me, "Swimming with boys."

I rolled my eyes, "It's boring..."

"It rains all the time back in Forks."

I sighed, "But it's still beautiful... Even when it rains."

I saw Bella purse her lips and rest her chin in her palm, "You don't seem too happy in Jacksonville... what's up?"

I shrugged, "Nothing... that's it. There's nothing happening." I looked at her, "Besides... I don't really have any friends."

"I'm sure that's not true," She pinched my cheek and smirked, watching the way I jerked backwards, "Why wouldn't people like you?"

I sighed, "They all think I'm some mental girl from the north... I don't get it."

She laughed, "You know what?"

"What?" I rolled my eyes, expecting some long and pathetic line that she read out of a Mothering Book.

"When I moved to forks," She moved behind me and started to play with my wavy (and frizzing) dark hair, "I was so scared. Do you know why?"

"Because you thought people wouldn't like you."

She laughed, "Right. And guess what happened on the first day I started at Forks High school?"

"You remember?"

She smiled, "Oh I remember quite clear." She chuckled, more to herself. I sensed the joke sheared between her and another, but I didn't get it. "Everyone wanted to be my friend... except for one person."

"Mmm?"

"First time I saw Edward, he looked like a hungry... _vampire_ or something."

I laughed, "I'd love to have a vampire for a boyfriend... Sorry, continue..."

She laughed, "I promise to tell any hot vampires about my totally hot sister, if I ever meet one." I smiled and she kept going, "So there I was, sitting at the table, when Edward was glaring at me."

"Glaring at you?"

"Yeah... Over the next couple of days, man, I thought he hated me. Despised me so much, not to turn up at school for the rest of the week."

I gasped, "Is this the same Edward?"

She giggled, "Actually, it is. After a while though, we made amends and..." she paused, "Well... with a few interruptions, look where we are."

I smiled, "Whoa... real love story."

She laughed, "Well I left out all the gory details."

"Oh thanks, I'm sure my apatite will just come skipping back up to me along the yellow brick road."

"So why do people think you're strange?" Bella came around to face me.

I sighed and turned away, fiddling with a piece of thread coming off my long sleeved black shirt, "Well... I'm into all that."

"Into what?"

She laughed, "Bloody romance... Vampires... Werewolves and witches... Old legends... Blood and gore," I turned, "I read the best Indian legend the other night-"

"Whoa, whoa... So people think you're strange because you like history?"

I chewed on my lip, "It's not history I'm interested in... It's just the whole Horror genre. I find it very intriguing."

She laughed, "Sounds like someone's got a good imagination."

I turned and narrowed my eyes, "So you think it's stupid to?"

"No... An imagination is great! Guys will really love you for it."

I grumbled and turned away, "Whatever. I'm still sick of Jacksonville."

She smiled, "Well... Maybe you can come up and stay with Edward's family and I. I'm sure you'd love his brothers and sisters."

I frowned, "He has siblings?"

She laughed, "I better save him from Mom, and you ask him about them." She touched my hair and moved off. I felt the ghost of her fingers in my now braided hair and quickly took it out to hang in a wavy curtain around my face. I climbed onto the railing and sat there, looking at my zebra socks and Mary-Janes. Looking deep down why people hated me so much.

"I'm sure people don't hate you."

I jumped to see Edward leaning on the railing. I opened my mouth and closed it again, frowning.

He chuckled, "Bella told me."

"News travels fast." I looked over my shoulder at my parents chatting happily with Bella inside.

He sighed, "So why all the hating?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." I murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He looked at me with a bemused smile, his eyes narrowed as if trying to figure something out, "I'm not sure yet."

I laughed, "You know what?"

"What?" Edward leaned forward, smirking at me. It sent little flutters up my stomach and to my chest.

"Uh... You're just as strange at me."

He laughed, "I've been told I'm... fascinating."

"By Bella no doubt."

He laughed loudly, "Did she say that?"

"No." I bit my lip, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Alright."

Unbuckling my shoes and chucking them over the side, I winked at him before slipping off the rail and landing on the balls of my feet in sand. I jumped over onto the path and did somewhat of a ballet spin.

Edward pushed off with one hand and jumped over the edge, landing just as gracefully as I did. He smiled, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"You guys came at a bit of a bad time," I frowned at the bridge, "Usually there's a pretty sunset."

He laughed, "What if I told you I was allergic to the sun?"

I shrugged, "It would make sense for the ghostly skin colour and," I turned to him smiling as we walked, "I'd call you vampire."

He paused for a moment, "Why would you call me that?"

I bit my lip, "Because you'd be afraid of the sun, and people are so pig headed these days, they jump to the first conclusion. My mind being as exercised and strange as it is, I would make up a more amusable idea, like vampire..." I frowned, "...unless you really are allergic, then I'm sorry if I offended you."

He had that same bemused smile, "You are a strange little girl."

I glared as we walked, "I'm not a little girl anymore... though... you'd be really embarrassed if I said I could prove it."

He sighed, "River... has anyone ever said you were beautiful?"

I stopped dancing down the path, "Uhh... no..."

He chuckled, "Don't be worried, I don't want to hurt or scare you... But your personality is beautiful." He stroked my hair once, "But you are pretty, no doubt."

I eyed him, "So vampire," that was his new nickname, "How come you hated Bella on day one?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and we started to walk again, "First, it was her blood. She was irresistible, and I wanted to drink her dry."

I laughed, "Do you sleep in a coffin?"

He shrugged, "I have a few."

"What about bats? Do you have any pet bats?"

He turned to me, snapping his jaw playfully, "I eat them for dinner."

I frowned, "Hold on... vampires drink blood, not eat bats. Bats are your friends."

He laughed, "Defiantly a beautiful personality."

I glared at him, folding my arms, "Bats are friends?"

"Bats are friends." He smiled.

**Isnt Edward cute when River makes him fess up? :P**


	3. Swear An Oath

**_Hello! Sorry this has taken so long. I actually love this story! Very fun to write! :) Um... The next chapter doesnt start with a diary entry, sorry... Bu this chapter was strange enough. Wow... Is Fork's weather outside. ) I actually like it. It puts me in the mood._**

**_Listening To: The Interview by AFI-- Goooood song! :) Listen!! I can picture a video for twilight when it comes out already._**

_Dear Diary_

_Last night was really fun. Edward and I got in trouble from Dad because we walked all the way to the bridge and back. Stupid, idiotic, fatherly rules._

_Edward's really cool to talk to. I feel like I can be myself around him... and he always says something creepily poetic and romantic when I do one of a strange acts. Okay... this is my older sister's boyfriend I have to remember! But still... he makes me blush way too much! I'm starting to think maybe... well... I don't know diary, I think I may have a bit of a crush on him._

_I'm really confused though... Everything he says and does makes me feel like a giggling school girl. I mean... every time he touches my hair, it feels like he's doing it in an intimate way. He belongs to Bella... I have to remember that, I know... but it's hard!_

_I really don't want to be falling for someone like him, cause I mean, he's old! And..._

_Nothing more to say on that subject. It's raining again today, Edward and Bella came at the wrong time of the year. It's supposed to be bad weather all week. Stupid, stupid forecast!_

_Edward's going to try and teach me some piano tonight... But Bella made me promise I would go out with friends this afternoon. She said, "I don't want to crowd your space, River. It's the holidays and I want you to go have fun with those friends of yours." I told her I didn't have any, only Abby, but she made me call up Zane, Elle and Ryan anyways. We're going to the skater park to watch the boys skate. Abby was happy about that._

_Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow diary._

_Another day passes, I still think of you..._

_River_

--

"Bye mom, dad." I said, squashing out the door. I walked down the path with my bag over my shoulder hanging over my hip when he called my name.

"River!" I turned to see Edward at the door, hanging low in the shade of the morning-going-to-be-cloudy-later sun, "Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

I almost said I'd walk when I thought about the scenario. Me; sitting there with all my cool skater friends, when this totally gorgeous, older guy comes to pick me up. Elle and Abby will be so jealous, "Sure thanks! Do you know where?"

"The skate park. I'll find it."

I waved happily and skipped down the path. I walked all the way to the park with a wide smile across my face. Yup. I was defiantly getting a crush on Edward. Ah! Bad! Bad, River! I mentally slapped myself on the hand. Stupid thing to do really... have a mental-physical fight with yourself.

"River, hey." Zane and Ryan jumped off their skateboards and walked beside me. They werent really good friends, but Abby new them pretty well.

"Hi boys." I was in a pretty outrageous mood, and so I tweaked it up a notch, "Mind if I try your boards."

"You've never skated in your life, River." Zane rolled his eyes.

I frowned, "Have too! Hold this." I pushed my bag to his chest and took his board. I lay it down and jumped onto it. All my 'acrobatics' had paid off, my balance was perfect. I swerved a few and jolted, stumbling off.

"DON'T BREAK IT!" I heard Zane yell from afar.

"Nice, one." Ryan swerved around me and winked.

I narrowed my eyes and jumped back onto the skateboard, pushing myself to the limits. I zoomed down the black tar road, gaining up on Ryan. He turned around and smirked at me, flipping me off.

I stumbled off the board again and picked it up, glaring after the mean little boy.

"Don't... ever... make... me... run... like... that... with... a... handbag... again!" Zane puffed, stopping at my side and holding out my bag.

"It's not a handbag, dummy." I tugged it away and kicked his board to him, "Take the stupid thing."

--

When I reached the park, Ryan was showing off big time. Abby lay back on the seat, laughing at him. But it wasn't the teasing laugh. It was the loud one that made all boys look and drool.

Abby was always prettier than me. What with her black and blonde hair to her butt and her skirt that was way too short. But one-on-one... she was alright.

"Hey." I said.

She laughed louder at Ryan and he grinned stupidly. She looked at me, "Oh hey!"

"Elle here?"

She giggled, "Yeah... she's over with Nick." She pointed to the very slim figure standing around with a few older boys. That was Elle.

I sighed, "She knows not to except the whole drugs thing, right?"

"Oh calm down, Riv-riv." Abby sat up, "Ryan! Let me try!"

I sat there for long hours, watching everyone flirt with everyone else. I looked at every boy closely, but none looked hot in the way that Edward did. AH! Another mental slap!

"River! Why don't you show these freaks how it's done?" Zane yelled up, running his long fingers through his hair.

I frowned, pointing to myself. He nodded. He didn't have to ask me twice!

I put my bag aside and jumped down, taking his board and standing on it. The others all laughed and talked around, no body really watching me.

Then Ryan came up. He grabbed my outstretched hand and yanked on it, pulling me staggering of the board and close to him. I yelped and clinged onto him so that I wouldn't fall. He smirked at me, "You're doing great."

I smiled and went to pull away but his hands held me to him. I frowned, "Can you let go, please?"

"What if I don't want to?" He chuckled.

"See you on Monday, River!" I heard Abby call out and then her loud laugh echo around the almost abandoned skate park.

It occurred to me how dark it was, I couldn't see out onto the field and then how much older Ryan was than me. It also occurred to me that it was getting very cold and Edward should be arriving soon. I hoped.

"Get off me, Ryan."

He laughed, "Come on, Dwyer... Don't you want to stay a little? I mean... you've never been this close to a boy before, have you?"

I pulled myself away, almost ripping my arm out of its socket. But before I could steady myself, I hit the concrete with a loud thump. I rolled onto my back and propped myself up, but it was too late for harsh words now.

Ryan grabbed my throat and straddled my waist. I went to scream but his hand started to close over my throat. While one hand threatened to collapse my windpipe, the other roamed down to my jeans, unzipping them. I flailed my arms and caught him in the jaw. He wobbled a bit in which it gave me time to scream out.

I got three cries for help before the hands were on me again. Ryan slapped me across the face and I was lucky for my lip not to crack. He touched me all over and I tried to push him off. He grabbed my arm and twisted it back painfully. And then Edward was there.

Ryan was pulled off me and thrown onto one of the concrete slides. I curled up, shaking and trying to stand.

Edward yelled words that I would never dream of speaking as he pointed at me, and then at Ryan again. Ryan's eyes were wide as he struggled to get up.

I was so scared, and everything was happening so fast, I couldn't catch words.  
And then Ryan fled. He ran onto the field and Edward's hands dropped to his side.

I had my arms wrapped around my knees and tears were spilling overboard. Edward turned to me and I winced. His expression would have scared someone for life. His eyes were a wild shade of topaz and his lip was curled up over his glistening teeth. As if he was a predator of an extinct creature.

Then it was all gone. His lips pressed together in a thin line and his eyes melted into a pool of kindness. He walked slowly over to me and then bent down.

I was still shaking and I buried my face. When his arms were around me, I held onto them desperately. My nails would have drawn blood, but his thick jacket saved his precious cream skin.

He comforted me in an unexplainable way. He made me tell him my secret.

--

When I got home, Edward told Bella about what happened. All I wanted... was some chicken soup and to sit in bed. So that's what I did. Of course Mom came screaming and yelling into my room like a madwoman and then Dad did the yelling and scolding. Bella saved me there by putting on the whole 'It wasn't her fault'. And so now I sit alone in my room, watching a movie and waiting for the awkward talk between Edward and me.

Of course, right when the girl got into a heated kiss with the native Indian, Edward opened my door to peek in.

I paused it and looked up at him. He walked in without turning on my light and sat on the end of my bed, staring at the TV, and then at me with raised eyebrows.

I smiled, "It's a dream... She's going to bite him and he's going to pull away with blood all around his mouth, same with her... and then she'll wake up in a bed of blood." I played it and it showed what I had described.

"Good guesser?" Edward smiled.

I made a face and sighed, "Nah. Seen it a million times."

He chuckled and I sat there watching him. I didn't want to say anything, and I could tell he didn't want to bring it up. But he had to. Stupid adult rules.

He chuckled, "River, you know it's not right... Don't you?"

I frowned, "What's not right?"

He bit his lip, his auburn hair in his eyes. It totally made him look hot. SLAP! "River, you told me you find me attractive... but you know that I am... older than you."

I grimaced, "I know... I'm sorry... whatever. I can't help it."

He sighed, "That was a big secret for you wasn't it?"

I felt my cheeks get very hot and I fiddled with my blanket. He sighed, "What if... I told you one of my secrets... but you have to swear that whatever you do... you can not ever, ever tell anyone."

It sounded juicy, "I swear an oath!" I put my hand over my heart, and then felt very retarded for doing that.

"River," The door opened and Mom frowned at Edward, "Well, Hi, Edward... I didn't know- would you like me-"

"No... That's fine Mrs. Dwyer."

"_Please_ call me Renee." The edge to her voice made me guess she had said that a few times now.

He stood up, rubbing his thighs awkwardly, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

The thought was just mind goggling! "That's fine, Edward, dear... Down the hall to the left."

I shuddered as he walked out, slipping passed Mom with the very little space she left between the doorframe and herself. She slipped in, "How are you honey?"

"Fine, mom." I pressed the play button to the movie and there were frantic voices coming out of the TV. Mom made a disgusted face as she watched a little of the horror scene.

"Dear, I want to let you know, that I don't blame you for this afternoon."

"But?"

"But, your father and I have decided that you should be grounded for a while. Stay inside the house."

I groaned, "Thanks mom. Home imprisonment."

"Sorry honey." She kissed my head and then walked out as Bella walked in.

After making sure Mom was out, she ran and jumped onto my bed. Imprisoning me in her own arms. She gave me a rib crushing hug and sighed, "I'm so sorry, River."

"No problem..." I shrugged, "Nothing happened... I'm not scared for life."

She sat up, "So you're grounded now?" I nodded and she squeaked, "Great! Girls weekend!"

I rolled my eyes and pretended to watch the movie, "I'm fine in bed."

She pouted, "Fine, grumpy..." She watched the movie with me until it ended. "Wait, wait, wait... So the boy was the Indian guy? Not the little boy who bit the red head?"

"Yeah... Gosh, didn't you listen to the old woman?"

"But... she said boy... He" She pointed with a grin, "Was not just a boy."

I giggled and slapped her arm, "Jeez, Bella. I didn't know native indian was your type. I mean... Edward?" Some sort of weird emotion seemed to cross over her face quickly and I added, "I picked him out at the start... but then I thought the little boy... so you know... we were all fooled."

She laughed, "So... you like werewolves huh?"

I shrugged, "Yeah... don't tell me you're friends with werewolves too."

She bit her lip and giggled, "I may know a few."

I smirked, "Well get them to drop by some time. I want to be bitten."

I laid down and close my eyes, but Bella was abnormally quiet. I peeked through one eye and she was staring into space, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing... I'm going to go take a shower, Riv... Sweet dreams."

"Night."


	4. Eternal love? I dont think so

_**-Caugh caugh- -sniff-, Oh dear, I'm sick...**_

_**Well hey guys, today at school my good bud ZOE nudged me to get on with this story, so i did. I'd have to say this chapter goes to her then, for getting my ass into gear and putting it up! :D Haha... NEXT CHAPTER, RIVER SHALL BE SWEET SIXTEEN! :) Are we excited? Oh come on, you gotta be excited!! She's gonna- oh no, i wont spoil it! Enjoy reading! **_

* * *

**_TO ZOE:_**

My dreams were really strange that night.

First I was crawling across a beach that never seemed to end. People around me tried to help, but when they went to touch me, there were flashes of light and they bounded back, falling.

I grew fangs and started to scream, rolling around in some coals that burned a hot fire, and then it was cold. Very cold, as snow started to fall. I was running, through dead trees in a forest, the bed covered in a carpet of snow. Edward stood between two trees. I ran to him and he took my wrist, he opened his mouth, two long vampire fangs rolling down and driving them into my wrist.

I sat bolt upright and almost hit Bella in the head. She was holding my wrist and staring at me with wide eyes, "Relax, River! It was a dream."

I covered my mouth. What had I said?

"Relax..." She smiled. "Edward's not going to eat you."

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, "My god. Well that's embarrassing!"

"Don't worry. Um. Is it alright if Mom takes me out to the markets today? Edward will stay here to watch you."

I felt a lump rise in my throat and my stomach get butterflies. Uh oh. "s'fine."

"Cool... Have fun, and what ever you do... don't let him play cards with you."

I frowned, "Why?"

She giggled, "Uh... Photographic memory. It's practically impossible to beat him." She patted my arm, "Bye."

I smiled, "Tell mom bye!"

"Will do!" She called from the hall.

I got up and changed quickly into some old ratty grey jeans with my ug boots (they had cool little skulls on them) and a big loose sweater. I got myself some tea and put my TV on again, watching another horror movie.

I tried desperately not to acknowledge Edward standing at my door watching me.

Finally I motioned for him to come in, my eyes still glued to the movie.

I felt a slight weight on my bed and I looked at him. "Morning."

He grinned.

We sat there for a long time, but half of it, Edward was watching me instead. I felt very self cautious. "What's with the creepy perverted stare?"

He blinked, "The what?"

I rolled my eyes sipping my tea, "You're watching me like a piece of meat."

He chuckled, "I'm very sorry."

I shrugged, "I like to know I'd taste good." He frowned and I giggled, "Well it's better than being spit back out by a werewolf, I mean; you'd rather get eaten then just mauled three quarters to death."

He sighed, "You really like the whole vampires and werewolves don't you?"

I smirked, "I do."

He nodded slowly, "Would you like to go out and get some breakfast?"

"I'm not allowed out of the house."

Edward shrugged, "You're fourteen. A teenager. It's your job to ignore the rules."

I frowned, "Actually, yeah. Let's go."

--

He took me out to McDonalds and I got stuff to take. I was so hungry I ate it before we got home. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Edward in another chair.

I bit my lip and then got an idea, "Edward..." He looked at me, "Do you want to see the studio?"

He grinned and I jumped up, skipping to wood and glass doors and opening them carefully. I went in and sat down at my black piano.

"Would you be kind enough to play something for me, River?" Edward asked, sitting in a chair next to my piano.

I bit my lip, "There is one song that my mother got me to learn because she loves it so much."

He smiled, "Let me listen to you play."

I put my fingers on the keys and felt the music run through be at first note. I let it keep coming in the way that made me smile and play with my heart and soul.

I looked at Edward and he was watching my fingers. I bit my lip and kept playing until the song ended.

"That was beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What was it called?"

"River Flows In You." I said almost in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere the song had created. **A/N: Thank you Anissa, for showing me that song. **

"You're really good."

"Not as good as you I bet." I shuffled over for him to sit and he did.

He started playing and I wanted to die of insane increase of heart beat. The song was just wonderful and made you want to stand on the edge of every cliff, ride as high as every bird, live life on the edge. I wanted to get up and dance the few steps of ballet I remembered, but couldn't find my steps.

When the song ended I sat there in awe, "I told you."

He chuckled and nudged my arm, "I've had decades to practice."

I glared, "Edward... the other night, you wanted to tell me something? A secret?"

His eyes smoldered over and I folded my arms, "You can't get over it now."

"I have to go, River." He stood up and walked swiftly from the room, leaving be behind gaping. _You're kidding?!_

--

_Dear Diary_

_  
Let's see... Edward played a song on piano this morning, just after I did. He's really good. But the other night he was going to tell me something, and well... Then he just left when I asked about it. And I mean so much; he didn't even tell me where he was going. It's dark, and no one's home. I already looked for Edward around the house, but he isn't here. I don't know where he is. I think I'm going to go outside and wait, because I want to know what this is about._

_Diary? There have been some funny things happening around Edward. One, he doesn't sleep. I know this because I see him every night when I get up to go eat in the middle of the night. He's always awake, and I don't know if he knows I see him... but it's still freaky the way he sits there._

_Two is that he is really, really cold. His skin I mean... no one is an ice cube for that long? Without being sick, right?_

_Three is his eyes keep changing. I thought maybe that was just the way his eyes worked, but the other night they were black. And I mean black, black! They're supposed to be a gold colour, if not a little darker. It's strange._

_Okay... Call me crazy, but as I get older, my imagination gets lost, right? So... I think he might be... okay, I'm just going to get it out. The eyes I can't explain, but no sleeping, white skin and coldness... What if he WAS a vampire? Call me crazy, whatever, but I'm just guessing. I haven't seen him grow fangs or fly or anything stupid... but there are many different vampires out there. Dracula, Underworld... but they all follow the basic line, right? Nocturnal, pale, fangs, drink blood? I don't know... but I really want to know this secret of his. What if I was right? Wouldn't that just be so cool?! I'm thinking of visiting Forks when I get older. Just to see what it's like._

_Well I have to go before Edward comes back. Bye._

_Another day passes, I still think of you..._

_River_

--

I sat on the porch of my house and watched the city lights slowly turn on in each building. It was fully dark now, and no one had come back. Finally I saw someone walking down the drive way.

I pressed myself into the dark and Edward walked slowly up the stairs. He stopped and sighed, surprising me, "River, come out."

I frowned at him, "No way! Night vision now?"

"What?" He frowned.

Okay... So add another thing to my vampire list, night vision and acute hearing. Seriously something was going on here.

"River, don't be stupid." He said quickly.

"I didn't say anything!" I spat.

"What you're thinking is stupid." He shot.

I stood up, "How the hell would you know what a fourteen year old girl like myself is thinking?!"

He shook his head, "River, I don't want to get into this now."

"I figured," I turned and went into the house almost fuming. What was he, a mind reader now? Pig!

I grabbed a packet of chips and ran up to my room, slamming the door and switching on my TV. Edward came in a few minutes later to apologize, but I ignored him, something I was surprisingly good at. He left me alone and I regretted letting him leave, but...

My head came back down to reality. He was thirty-something. He was my sister's husband! He was a total jerk!

I wasn't allowed to feel this way about him. **_Ever_**.


	5. Winter Rain

**Hi! So sorry I haven't updated ANY fan fiction from Twilight in forever. I've just lost my buzz. This story has an ending already, and it will probably come pretty quick. I don't want this story to be too long.... But we'll see.**

**It's no joke- been MONTHS. Sorry!!**

**Dedicated to ** ClosetCase** because her review opened my eyes and kicked my butt to write more. =) Enjoy! xx**

* * *

_DIARY OF RIVER DWYER. AGE 16_

-

_Dear Diary,_

_  
Well hey... Dad's been a total ass to me and I want to move out. Like right now. I was talking to mom and I brought up the idea of going to stay with Bella at Forks some time... Maybe go to school a bit there? She said she'd think about it._

_..._

_Okay... I'm back and my mom said I could go for the winter! Finally some freedom! But besides, she trusts me because Bella's there.... and Edward._

_Gosh! Last time I talked to him, he was leaving this place once more and I was mad at him. I don't remember why. If I go back through this... maybe I'd find out why. Another time, diary. Gotta go pack!_

_Later, Di._

_Another day passes, I still think of you, why did you leave..._

_River_

_--_

I sat on my suit case and slammed it shut. Finally. The son of a bitch would close for me! I went into the bathroom and tied my hair up in a messy, fuzzy pony tail. I poked my tongue at the piercing in my lip and smiled flirtyily at myself before going out and picking up my bag. I rolled it down the stairs and my mom was in tears before I even got to the bottom. She pulled me into a hug and I smiled, hugging her back, "Mom... It's not like I'm going to get eaten by a wolf over there or nothing."

"Don't joke on that, honey... Wolfs do live-"

"It was sarcasm." I pulled back.

She sighed, "My little girl!"

I put my hand on my hip, "I'm not that little! Jesus, mom. Get a grip."

She nodded and kissed my forehead, "Let's go."

I frowned, "Dad's not coming?"

She bit at her lip and hesitated before looking into my blue eyes, "River, honey... He had to leave to go on a tour with the team... He told me to wish you luck."

"Pfft." I spat and pulled my bag out to the car, lugging it in the back and getting in the passengers seat.

Tears were still pouring down Mom's nose, "You know he loves you right?"

"Mh."

"And if anything happened to you, he-"

"Mom! I get it! He could come, that's fine."

She sniffed and nodded. I folded my arms, getting rather comfy in my grey track pants and black sweater. I put my hands in the front pocket and sighed, laying my head back.

--

Skipping the soppy tears, the plane flight and serious lack of sleep, I was finally in Forks. I sat in a seat at four in the morning. I was yawning my head off as I tried to keep hold of my coffee. The place was almost deserted and I kept a weary eye out for people but no one turned up. I got up and stretched my legs, bending back and yawning once more. I should really be keeping tallies. I'd be up to about sixty by now.

I bought another coffee and burned my tongue as someone yelled my name.

"RIVER!"

I turned to see Bella running towards me. She was slim, pale and beautiful. Just how I remembered her. Hold on... how old was my sister? She looked like a freaking twenty year old!

She engulfed me in a hug that almost sent me flying. I gasped for air as the wind was knocked from my chest and I dropped my coffee.

"River! My god, it's so good to see you again! It feels like only yesterday!" She stepped back and apologized to the café man who turned from glaring at us, to suddenly raising his eyebrows at Bella and grinning.

I scowled at him and then looked at Bella through tired, droopy eyes. She smiled sadly, "You're exhausted... Let me get your stuff, you just concentrate on walking straight? Okay?"

I nodded and followed lazily. We got to a silver car, but it was too dark to make first impressions. All I could concentrate on now, was the soft hum of its engine, and the cool leather against my cheek.

--

I woke up, but for once not from the light. Actually, it was pretty dark in the room. I got up and walked to the window, peering out of it and seeing grey and rain. I smiled at it, watching the water in fascination.

"So you like the rain?"

I jumped and turned to see a very short girl with black spiky hair. Her eyes were bright gold, just like I remembered Edward's to be and she reminded me of some little fairy girl.

I smiled, "At home it's usually sunny."

She shoved her hands in her pockets, "It rains almost all the time here."

I nodded, "I like the rain."

She grinned and walked over to me, holding out a hand, "My name's Alice... I'm Edward's sister."

I blinked, "_You _are his sister?"

She frowned, pulling her hand back, "Why is that such a surprise?"

I gawked, "I knew he had siblings but... You're just so..."

"You don't see resemblance?" I nodded and she laughed, "Don't worry."

"I'm River, Bella's-"

"-Sister. I know. Edward's told us about you."

I bit at my lip, "He has?"

She grinned, "Yeah. Come on, you must be hungry?"

I didn't notice the burning desire of hunger in the pit of my stomach until she mentioned it. I nodded and she took my hand, pulling me along. Her cold touch made me shiver and she let go after that.

I gaped at the walls and roof, "You _live_ here?" It was like a palace of old looking furniture; nothing at all to the modern style back at home.

She smirked, "Yeah... So does Bella. And a few others..."

I gasped, "It's so... pretty... and big!"

She shrugged, "It's my preferred housing conditions."

We slipped into the kitchen and there were two people in there. Alice turned to me, "Okay... River, I would like you to meet Jasper," She pointed to a lean, tall guy with blonde hair. His eyes matching everyone's in the room but mine. "And this is Rosalie." She then gestured to a slim, curvy blonde girl. She was perfect in almost every way. I swear she was a model. "They're siblings."  
I frowned and Jasper laughed, "Alice is my wife."

My eyes widened, "OH! Oh, cool!"

Rosalie sighed, "Emmett is _my_ husband."

Jasper grinned over his shoulder at her, "All right, Rose... Don't go getting all protective! She's not here to steal your-" He bit back something and then smiled sweetly, "-husband."

"Wait? So you're all married?"

Alice nodded, "Edward was the last in the family."

I bit back a smartass comment and frowned, "I love you guys' eyes. They're an awesome colour." I tried to make conversation but each of them exchanged nervous looks and then Alice smiled, "Thank you." Was that the wrong thing to say?

I nodded and looked down, awkwardly.

"So, um? Food!" Jasper twirled Alice around and pushed her to the fridge.

I ate cereal, while Alice watched me.

Jasper asked about school, friends, parents... boys. I smirked up at him, pulling the spoon slowly from between my lips, "You want to know what the dumb, tanned, blonde-" I almost choked when I noticed he was in fact a blonde himself, "-not that the hair color has anything to do with it."

He chuckled, "I understand."

I sighed, "Thank god."

"Do you enjoy living with your parents?"

"Nah," I turned my nose up, pushing cereal around my bowl with my spoon, "I wanna move out."

"Looks like you've already accomplished that." I turned to see Bella beaming at me. She held her arms out and I jumped up, launching myself at her.

"Bells!"

"Hey, Rives." She chuckled, stroking my hair.

"You're house is amazing! Like- I think I'll never go home again." I grinned, ignoring the cool texture of her skin.

"Ah, come on. You'll get home sick soon enough." She stroked my hair. "How about I drive you and show you the tiny town of Forks? Hmm? Just us two?"

"Alright." I smiled and let her drag me out to her car. It was very pretty and _very_ expensive looking. The whole town looked friendly and wet, but as soon as I saw Bella wave to a few on the street and them wave back; I knew I was going to like this place.


	6. A New High School

**Hello people.**

**Now, I want you to know that... I don't usually write fanfiction... like at all... anymore. But I want to dedicate this chapter and most likely the whole story to this user; A Dahlia For Bree.**

**She's told me that she loves the story and is 'obsessed'. That made me realize - shit! I have to write another chapter! Hah.**

**So uhh... Enjoy this chapter Cassie :) I hope you like it and... PLEASE give me ideas. I'm running on empty for this story!!**

**x**

* * *

Alright, so the town didn't look too spectacular.

It was wet, muddy and green. That pretty much summed it up, but I liked it anyway. It was homey. Looked like an easy place to live.

Bella brought me back to the Cullen residence and she showed me in and back to my room. I sat on the bed and Bella leaned against th window.

Golden light tried to fit through the fat black clouds as it started to set, but the gold only reached before Bella's shoes before cutting off and rain spattering harder onto the glass.

"So why did you want to move here, River?" Bella asked curiously. I guessed she'd not been told the whole story.

"Dad's been a pain," I sighed. "Mom let me out. Finally."

"Took me until seventeen until she let me out," Bella smiled; it looked like the kind of smile you'd find on a toothpaste add. Sparkling white and... dazzling.

I blinked, "What's the school like here?"

"Moderately boring." Bella laughed and I laughed too. Hers sounded like a bell chime compared to mine. Mine was loud and harsh. "But I'm sure you'll do fine. Never had trouble fitting in anywhere."

"You saying I'm moderately boring?" I teased with a frown.

"Of course not," She rolled her eyes and came over, sitting next to me and patting my dark hair. "You're beautiful and you'll do fine."

"Wow… chick flick moment," I snorted, and took her cold hand. It must be the weather here; you're body probably got used to being cold all the time. "I'll be fine."

"I know." Bella smiled and tensed up for a moment, "You need dinner, don't you?"

"I'm alright, actually. I'm really just tired beyond my bones." I laughed.

"I'll leave you to it then." Bella kissed my forehead, got up and wondered to the door, smiling back at me.

I went over to my suitcase that had been put aside. I pulled out black and white stripey shorts and a long sleeved white shirt.

I fed my limbs tiredly through the clothes and wobbled. I didn't actually realize I was _this_ tired. I flopped into bed and curled up, my body slowly heating the sheets.

I loved winter and I loved rain. I loved my sister and I loved her family. I loved forks. Then why did I feel like something was wrong? Something was missing?

I fell to sleep at the sound of rain dancing on my window and woke up to almost the same weather.

There was a beeping somewhere in the distance that pulled me from the dark thoughts in my head.

I yawned and slid out of bed, almost falling to the floor as my side desk wasn't there to catch me.

"What?" I asked dazed, looking around and blinking. Holy cow! Where- oh… The Cullen's house. I'd forgotten where I was, when I was.

Turning off my phone alarm, I grabbed up some clothes and tiptoed into the bathroom, trying not to wake anybody since the house seemed pretty quiet. It was about seven thirty, so maybe a lot of them were still sleeping. They didn't go to school. Maybe work? I stopped questioning myself and instead got into the shower quickly.

I wore dark jeans with a white shirt that played out a big cartoon screw on with with the letter "U" after it. I applied the littlest of makeup and then grabbed things around my new room.

My cell, a new empty notebooks, money, jumper and penclecase; I shoved them all into a bag and wondered down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The house was still very quiet. I kind of wondered what to do.

Eat breakfast here and then walk to the school which I had no idea where it was located? Skip breakfast and find a Cullen?

I wondered around the kitchen, took an apple and bit into it. The crunch was noisy in the quiet house. A lot nosier than a normal apple should be.

"Goodmorning," A small cheery voice said. I turned to see Alice Cullen at the door, black vest and shorts. What was it? Summer?

She smiled, "Excited for your first day of school?"

"oh… um… I guess…" the words managed to fit out of my mouth past the pieces of apple.

She grinned, "Bella will be taking you if you were wondering. She's up stairs with Edward."

I swallowed; painfully.

"Oh okay," I sat down and stared around awkwardly. Alice moved into the kitchen, grabbed an apple herself and smiled.

"You're mother must be very pretty." Alice commented.

"Sorry?" I frowned.

"You and Bella are both very pretty." She grinned a cute little smile. "Hope you don't mind me saying so. I know Bella never used to believe me every time I complimented her."

We must have gotten that from our mother too. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"You're welcome," She chirped. "Bye!" She waved and disappeared out the door.

Not two minutes later, Bella walked in and it all seemed to move slower than normal. A boy walked in behind her, or at least he looked like one. _Still_.

Holy crud, these two never seemed to age one bit, did they?! Edward was the same height, had the same broodiness about him, the same permanent half smirk and cloudy distant eyes.

I looked away quickly, "Hi Bella."

"Morning little sister, ready for the first day?"

"Yeah…" I lied miserably.

"Oh come on, smile. You look so much better when you do." Bella twirled a strand of my hair. I looked up at Edward as she said it and he watched me out of the corner of his eye.

I looked at Bella, and put on a smile. I wondered how forced it looked? "Yes, Bella. I'm very excited, let's go." I grabbed my bag and slid off the stool, starting to walk out of the kitchen.

When Edward actually looked at me, I lost the smile and then I was out of the kitchen. Phew. First level. Clear.

Why was I such a sour puss when it came to Edward? What was wrong with me?

Something obviously.

Bella took me to the car and drove me to the school.

When I saw the sign; I made a face that I had to hide from Bella. The sign was a golden color with the words; "Forks High school home of the Spartans" on it. There were ugly colored yellow blinds behind it on one side and deep blue ones on the other side.

We turned the corner and went into the parking lot. I felt my neck get hot and Bella smiled; kids turned to look at the flashy car.

I looked at my sister and she seemed to have the same expression of discomfort on her face; we'd both never liked a lot of people looking at us.

"Alright… So I'll pick you up after school?"

"Yeah okay. I think I'd like to go to the library though."

"Sure thing. Have a nice day at school."

I got out of the car and my shoes immediately hit a huge puddle of water. I stared down at them and sighed; the car behind me driving off.

Okay; I loved rain but not so much I was going to grovel at it's feet.

My shoes squelched as I walked into the cream colored office. The lady had messy red hair piled up on her head, trying to hide the graying roots.

She gave me a fat smile, "Hello dear, how may I help you?"

"Uhm…" I looked around, watching kids look at me with that expression.

Okay; so three things about going to a new school.

First; the guys all gave you that once over. _Is she worth it?_

Second; the girls gave you the testing look. _Is she a threat?_

Then, if you pass both tests. You get friends.

Sometimes there's that lonely fourth score that people forget; sometimes people are just _nice_ on their own behalf.

"Excuse me?" The lady asked.

"Oh.. yeah, I'm new." I mumbled.

"You're name?"

"Um… River Dwyer."

She flicked through files and pulled out one, pulling a few papers out and then my schedule. "Here you are. Sign here and.. then you're free to go to class."

I signed and gave back the pen and then she handed me a map.

"Good luck," The woman smiled and then swung around on her chair to answer the phone. I stared down at the yellow paper in my hand with confusion, blindly walking out the front door and slamming into somebody.

There was a grunt and my schedule was lost from my fingers.

"Oops… sorry," A boy held it up. He was lanky, had tanned skin and big nose. His hair was dark and down his neck, but the most amazing thing; his eyes. They were a scorching ice color.

"Sorry," I smiled, taking the schedule. "I'm-"

"Hey Tyler! Come on!" A boy yelled from a group and the boy in front of me, Tyler apparently, turned to grin at them.

"A'ight, I'm coming…" He yelled, making sure I had the piece of paper before turning and jogging off to meet them. The group clapped him on the back and smiling.

I sighed and looked at the paper; luckily it had missed all puddles and was clear of mud smears.

Classes were moderately boring. Just as Bella had said. I took French and was in average classes. I wasn't a bludger and I got alright grades.

I waited outside of the high school, arms folded and books being shoved into my bag. I pulled on my gray jumper and looked up just as a car pulled around the corner. It stopped in front of me and I felt my heart beat pick up quickly. No one would try anything in this public place. Though… there actually wasn't that many people anymore. Everyone had left.

The tinted window rolled down and Edward leaned across, smiling, "Hello."

**Reviews are nice :)**


	7. HUGE Idiot

**Sorry for the wait, guys! Thank you to **

_Wildrose Vampire_

**who keeps reminding me about this story!!! I've gotten quite into it... which you can probably tell in the next couple chapters. Oh yes, you hear me. NEXT COUPLE. I actually wrote two tonight and I am going to start on the third in a minute after I upload these ones. But I don't think I'll finish it tonight.**

**Keep reviewing please!!! Because you love me!!! And I love you every bit more for every review you send me. EXTRA LOVE FOR EXTRA DETAILED REVIEWS **

**haha. I will stop pestering you now... go on.**

**Be off!**

**RnR  
**

"Crap…" I accidentally had let the word slip from my lips.

Edward seemed to have ignored my comment and reached to open the door and push it. He leaned back in his seat and smiled again.

There were a few long moments.

Then he spoke again, "Are you going to get in?"

"What if I said no?" I asked, arms still folded, body immobile. I felt like running away quickly, but… that was a stupid idea. A very stupid idea. Running away showed weakness. So did crying.

I slid into the leather seat, disliking the coolness in the car. I shifted and did up the belt. My lips were white from being clamped together.

_Relax!_ God, what was wrong with me?

"Are you cold?" Edward asked quietly, turning on the car's heater without my approval.

"No." I lied; being cold also somehow had a link to being weak. Out of all things, I hated being weak. I hated discomfort and I hated crying. I hated mud and vegetables, geometry and insects. Edward had nothing to do with any of those things. So why did I hate him so much?

He looked at me, eyes smoldering.

Asshole was trying to win me over by _looking_ at me. As if his perfect lips and perfect eyes and perfect body posture and perfect… Weak.

You're so weak! I wanted to scream it at myself, but instead I settled with looking away from Mr. Perfect.

Edward chuckled lowly and started up the car again, pulling out of the lot fairly fast.

"What's funny?" I disliked missing out on jokes.

"Bella said you wanted to go to the library." Edward declared.

"Yes, your shoes are quite hilarious."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think it's funny that I want to go to a library?"

"No."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"She's caught up-"

"Why do you do that?" I asked quickly, cutting him off. I shot him a penetrating look and he glanced at me. He had almost looked… shocked.

"I think you're mistaken." Edward smiled.

"And I don't care what you think. Stop the car."

"Why?" Edward didn't stop, but he slowed down a little. He was a really fast driver, but I didn't care. All I cared about at the moment was winning.

"Because I want to get out. Is that so hard to understand? Stop the car." I complained.

"It's raining."

"It's always raining!" I cried, gripping onto the seat, my knuckles turning white, to stop them from shaking. "Let me out."

"I won't leave you in the middle of nowhere."

"Please, let me go." My breath hitched and I closed my eyes. Bad idea. Memories of that boy at the skate park flashed before my eyes, his hands, his lips… I heard a noise, a strange, strangled noise in the distance.

"River?"

"Please… let me go…" I whispered, opening my eyes to see Edward, and only Edward, staring at me worriedly.

We were stopped.

Parked, actually.

Outside a large library and Edward had the door open, an umbrella up and his face inches from mine.

I blinked and swallowed, taking in my surroundings and then feeling embarrassed. I felt weak. I felt vulnerable.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, reaching out to touch me and then making a face. He took his hand back.

"I'm fine," I said and got out. Edward shut the door and went to hold the umbrella for me but I raced out into the rain and up to the door of the library. I went inside and shook my head, dark hair wet with glistening droplets and spattering on the glass door.

The librarian frowned at me for a moment before going back to her computer typing.

I sighed loudly and walked in, looking around. It was a large library. I couldn't wait to know it off by heart.

"Excuse me," I went up to the librarian. "Can you tell me where I can find the horror genre?"

"Down those stairs," The librarian, who's name tag said Mary, smiled. "You're new in town?"

"Uh… yeah," I said, rubbing my nose quickly with the back of my hand and taking off my wet jumper.

Mary smiled, "Well then. Welcome," She put her arms out to gesture to the whole library. I smiled, shook my head and went to the stairs.

I went down and dragged a finger along the spines off the books. I paused at a book and went to pull it out when something hit my back heavily.

I made a small noise and turned around slowly, my shoes producing small puddles in the dusty carpet of the library.

I gasped.

"Hi." The boy smiled crookedly. The one with the hair… and the… eyes and… Tyler. His name was Tyler.

"Hey…" I said softly, holding onto my upper arm dorkily and my feet slightly turning inwards.

"Sorry… Guess I wasn't watching where I walked," Tyler smiled and then half turned. But he turned back; my heart stopped. "You're the new girl, right?" He pointed with a grin, cocking his head to the side.

I almost let a stupid smartass remark come out, but in the millisecond I had to think about it, I decided that it was probably better if I didn't. I bit my lip. "Yeah,"

He grinned. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Being the new girl?" I frowned, turning and grabbing out the book I had meant to, feeding it into my arms. "No, not really."

"Oh…" He frowned; Damn you, River! You crushed his cocky comment. "You read Stephen King?" He pointed at the book in my arms.

I looked at it, then at him and raised my eyebrows, "You read at all?"

He frowned even more, looking to the side and half laughing. Trying to figure out if that was an insult or not. I was horrified.

"I mean! I didn't… not like that! Oooh man." I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" I bit my lip again. "You just seemed… like… well…"

"You shouldn't assume things, new girl." He turned, walking off. "Gives off a bad first impression."

I waited until he had rounded the corner to slam my head into the metal bookcase. I regretted it a second later when pain slammed into my skull.

I rubbed the skin thankful I didn't bruise easy. "Smart girl. You're such an idiot!" I growled at myself. Suddenly, I lost my appetite for horror books.

Instead I went and dug out an old love story like The Notebook and handed it to Mary. Tyler was gorgeous and obviously intrigued by her. Then she went and opened her mouth.

She was an idiot.

Maybe not weak…

But a _huge_ idiot.


	8. Alice's Advice For Dummies

"Did you meet any nice kids?"

"Yeah."

"Made any friends?"

"No."

"Like any of your teachers?"

"No."

"Have you got any homework."

"Yeah."

Bella just wouldn't stop the questions. Finally, I used the excuse of homework and escaped up to my room.

"Jesus…" I muttered, opening my door and sitting on my bed. I laid back, my hair fanning up and my hands lying over my hips.

I looked at the boring ceiling and sighed heavily, closing my eyes and letting the day replay in my head. But it stopped on Tyler.

His dark strands of hair framing over his eyes in that sexy kind of way, his bright blue eyes capturing you everytime you looked at them. His lean body, tall and lanky, but still toned. Was that even possible in a guy? I felt funny. I mean… he wasn't perfect looking. His eyes were small and his nose too big, large freckles spotting his face unevenly… but damn, he was close to.

My smiled faded.

Edward was the only perfect male I'd ever seen. So perfect, I hated him.

Was that possible?

Tyler… He was taller than me, bands on his wrists, converse…

"Who is he?"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, looking around to see Alice. She grinned, arms folded, a knowing expression on her whole posture.

"No one." I said quietly. He wasn't anybody important. He was Tyler. Just Tyler. Just a boy.

"Tell me about him," Alice said, closing the door and wondering in. She sat on the bed and touched my leg. "I could help."

I made a face and then looked at her eyes. I could tell that she was sinsere. She was also very serious. She wanted to help.

"His name is Tyler."

Alice grinned.

"Um… I've only met him twice…" I launched into a lecture on every detail I'd taken in of the boy. Alice was giggling by the end and petted my hair.

"You need to find yourself some girlfriends, River." Alice smiled. "But until then… let me help."

She skipped out of the room and then came back with a bunch of… magazines? I frowned. "What are those for?"

"Everything about guys are in these magazines… Trust me," She giggled. "Actually, no, a lot of it is a lie… but they're fun to read."

Alice and I lay on my bed, poking at magazines and giggling, snickering and making comments. For once, I actually laughed for real. I was genuinely happy.

"So… I have to look… available… but not desperate?" I frowned, looking down at myself. "How the hell do I do that? Write the words on a shirt and wear it everywhere?"

Alice erupted into giggles. "No, silly! It means you have to casually flirt, but not make it obvious that you're looking to hook up with him."

"Otherwise it'll scare him off?" I asked.

"Not all boys run at the sound of a girls flirty laugh," Alice admitted, smiling. "But if you're over-baring… well…" She made a face, _The Sad Truth _face. "It never ends well."

"Alright… so casually flirt, but don't overdo it. Make yourself available… but don't act desperate. Jesus… why not just bring out a Flirting For Dummies?"

"I could get my hands on one, I'm sure." Alice grinned.

She kicked the magazines off the bed and turned to sit opposite to me. She grabbed my shoulders. "Okay, look… The keys here are… Attitude; keep it, but don't flaunt it. If he says something and you disagree, say so. Guys never like a follower. However if he says he likes the way your hair is that day, don't reject the compliment. Take it and cherish it. Don't show a guy your mood swings. They hate it." She smirked. "Second is Humor. This is one of the most important ingredients for a relationship. You need to be able to make him laugh; otherwise the clock will seem to go slower than ever."

I nodded, taking this in.

"Believability. Make sure you believe that you're worth something, if you think you're failing miserably.. most chances are that you are making yourself. It's all about confidence really."

"Great…" I grumbled.

Alice giggled, "Next… Assertiveness. You need to grab a hold of the steering wheel here and make sure you stay on the road. Guys love a girl who will take the plunge and put themselves out there. It shows they aren't wimps." Alice smiled. "If you make a move, then he is sure to move next."

"And if I can't even look at him?"

"You have to, girl." Alice grinned. "Topics; when it comes to conversation, it's very important to be on top of what you're talking about. Find out about the things he likes and discuss them. He's sure to find a girl with the same interests attractive."

"What if he likes boxing or something? I can't stand it."

"Well his whole life wouldn't be based on it, right? I'm sure he likes other things."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Next… Eye contact. _Very_ important matter. You don't want to stare the poor guy down and make him sweat, you're not having a staring competition. But… if you don't look at him at all.. then there's no show of your attraction. If he looks, you either glance…" Alice demonstrated, "Or you show yourself off, laugh perhaps… pretend to act normal and like you don't even know he's there. But don't ignore him."

"My brain hurts…" I laughed, "What's next?"

"Let down your hair," Alice said with motion. "You're allowed to act goofy. You're allowed to act a little strange. Just be yourself. Show him the real you and not somebody you have to put on. Let down your guard. Show a little vulnerability."

My jaw tensed; show vulnerability? Was she crazy?

"The last thing; is smile. Smile as much as possible, a boy loves it when he makes a girl smile. It boosts their self esteem."

"No obnoxious laughs, right?" I asked.

"Right." Alice nodded and looked at the clock, "Oh wow. It's almost midnight! You've got school tomorrow."

"And a whole lot to remember," I said quietly.

Alice smiled and rubbed my arm, "Sleep tight. Don't forget to give me feedback!" She pointed after she got up to leave the room.

I sighed and got into my PJ's and climbed into bed.

Attitude…

Believability..

Assertiveness..

Topics…

Eye contact…

Let down your hair..

Smile…

I groaned; my dreams filled with the words running over and over in my head. I woke up to the sound of 'Vulnerable' pounding over and over in my head to the beat of my alarm clock buzzing from my phone.

I yawned and got up.

This morning I showered and put bunches of my hair up, pinning it. It was a loud hair style, completed with a blue head band keeping the front part flat as opposed to the fluffy hair at the back.

I pulled on some blue shorts with black stockings with a long sleeved shirt and vest.

Emmett made me pancakes and we talked about the school football team. I laughed when he told me about the time he'd broken a boy named Mike Newton's nose.

I went to school with a smile on my face. Until fourth period.

I was in History lesson, grabbing out my book and then looking across to see Tyler with a friend, clashing hands with him and sitting down.

I groaned, rolling my eyes and turned away. I looked over just as a girl sat down next to me.

She was tall and thin, not particularly curvy, wearing ripped stockings and a just as ratty home-made-looking dress, the colors all types of black and browns. Her hair was a tame orange, not bright, and in small waves down to the small of her back. There were circles under her dull light green eyes.

Her lips were puffy and she smiled, "Hi."

"Hello," I offered, blinking at her.

She looked down, her cheeks reddening. She then glanced back up at me, "My name is Briunka." She said softly. "It's weird, I know…"

"No, it's not." I smiled. "My name's River."

Her eyes widened, "You have an unusual name too!"

I giggled lowly.

"Oh! I mean… it's a pretty name! It's not unusual… I just meant that I've never met anybody called River before." Briunka said quickly.

I shook my head, "S'okay. I've never heard anybody called it either. I kind of don't like that I can't really shorten it, though."

"Why do you want to shorten it?" Briunka asked. "It's pretty the way it is!"

"I dunno," I shrugged, looking at the front to check if the teacher was there. Nope. I looked back at the girl. "Just think it'd be cool."

"My name is kind of hard to shorten too," She smiled, showing teeth that had thin wire over them. She had a plate. "I go for Bree, but my mother says that I shouldn't try to change my name and that she named me after a rare flower."

I frowned at her and she shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't actually believe there's such a flower."

"I don't think there is," I said.

She smiled and shrugged again, "Oh well! At least one of us has a good name."

I opened my mouth to argue that hers was perfectly fine when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, sorry for my being late…"

I looked at Briunka and smiled, she returned it and we both turned to look at the front of the class.

When the bell rang, I had totally forgotten about Tyler until Briunka knocked all her books off her table at his feet. He stopped and bent down, helping her with picking them up.

I felt a slight pang of jealously. Briunka snatched her books up from him and hugged them tightly to her chest. She looked at me and I realized that she was waiting for me.

I jerked in response, I wasn't used to making friends so fast. I'd only had the one or two back home, soon after the incident at the park I'd lost them all.

I rushed out past Tyler, only glancing up at him, smiling and letting my arm graze his. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"What class have you got now?" Briunka asked excitedly, her dull green eyes now a vibrant shade. "I have art lesson. Do you take art?"

"Yeah, I do. But I'm not very good at it." I pulled my lips to the side, looking at my schedule. "I have art with Miss. Lilith."

"Oh! She's my teacher!" Briunka squeaked and then grabbed my hand. "I'll take you! I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all." I smiled at the girl, she wasn't the prettiest of girls around and she wasn't the most sane, but for some reason, I found myself not caring as she dragged me to the art building.

For I had touched Tyler's arm.

I was completely happy.


End file.
